


The Game

by WickedSwitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Going for a horror/thriller-ish feel, Levi is a flirt, Levi is an Asshole, Levi is very OOC at times, M/M, Made-up island survival game, Not what Eren wanted to do with his life, POV First Person, So far it has a more of a twisted adventure feel, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Will I succeed? Idk, Will most likely have smut, but what else is new, eren is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSwitch/pseuds/WickedSwitch
Summary: Well... I never knew helping someone would land me in this kind of trouble. Good bye lazy afternoons and civilization and hello my worst nightmares and grumpy assholes. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss school, yes, even math class!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and welcome to my first ever SnK fic! I was bored so decided why not make a story? I mean I should be doing school work, but oh well, my creative muse wanted to play with me. XD
> 
> I created the basic outline for this story a long time ago, but was never going to use it, until recently when I just suddenly felt inspired to add to the wonderful community after reading a bunch of other awesome stories. I don't have an update schedule, so not sure how often I'll be posting, so sorry in advance if it takes a long time between them. But I will definitely finish this story so don't worry about that - it's just a matter of when.
> 
> And though I have most of the early chapters planned out, feel free to make suggestions or situations you'd like to see and it might happen~ ;D
> 
> Sorry for the very long note, without further ado, the fic~

Prologue 

You know how some people tell you that you want to help too much? That you should mind your own businesses more? No? Guess you never talked to Mikasa then, lucky you... Although this is definitely the one time I will admit she was right without any sort of fight whatsoever. Never thought I'd end up on a God forsaken island filled with nightmares and assholes just from trying to be a good samaritan. Fuck my life... 

Eh, guess you might just be a LITTLE confused right now huh? Understandable, I would be too. Mom always said I had a hard time focusing and most people aside from myself wouldn't argue with her statement. But I can't help it! Sometimes my mind just wonders, usually when I'm bored or exited, however it can happen out of the blue on occasion. Wasn't I making a point? Oh, yeah, sorry! Back to my story.

See a few weeks ago I was just a normal kid with a normal life. My family was usually awesome, my friends had my back and I was doing okay in school on average.

The day it all went wrong was a calm Friday evening, nothing unusual or bad had happened all week, hell these past two months had been extremely mundane and all around boring. However thanks to all the school work forced upon us from teachers who clearly have no life, I hadn't spent any quality time with any of my friends that didn't involve me asking how to solve a math equation or how to make sure my essay doesn't get an F. And so after finally having a homework free weekend, I was out with my two best friends in the entire world, Mikasa and Armin. The plan was to see a movie, grab some dinner and then head over to my house and find some way of entertaining ourselves until we all fall asleep or overdose on sugar, whichever came first. 

However while walking past an extremely dark alleyway; I thought I heard something strange. I stopped in an effort to try and hear it again; however my friends didn't notice I stopped until they had walked quite a bit away from my position.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Without looking over I could hear the frown in Mikasa's voice.

"I... think I..." I struggled to quickly think of a good enough excuse that would get my friends to go on ahead. No matter what I found in the alley, I didn't want to drag them into it, whatever it was, if there even was anything. "My shoelaces are untied!" I dropped down to one knee and pretended to fiddle with them.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up soon!" I gave them what I hoped was a very convincing sheepish smile.

Armin raised one of his eyebrows at my admittedly lame excuse, but decided to help me out. 

"Sure, come on Mika." 

The look he sent my way me said "you have five minutes, don't waste them". 

I was always glad he could read me like an open book and I tried to discreetly show him my appreciation while he dragged a slightly apprehensive Mikasa ahead towards our actual destination. 

As soon as they were out of sight, I dropped the farce and stood up. I could hear the sounds more clearly now and it seems someone was fighting for their life or at least having the fight of a lifetime just around the bend. Actually it was almost shocking I couldn't pick up more sounds from the get go. I got a bad feeling about the whole thing, however if they ended up dead I know I would end up feeling guilty if there was something I could have done to stop it, so I forced myself to go down the alley and at the very least keep a watch while I called the police.

I took care to make as little noise as possible while still keeping a decent pace. When I reached the end I slowly peaked around and was horrified at what I saw. There were two men, it was hard to tell their age in the dim light, but from what I could make out they were both wearing business suits and the larger of the two seemed to wear sunglasses. Must be hard to see in them... Wait, that's not important here! What matters is that one of them looked half dead and was probably bleeding. I slowly edged away from the scene, knowing that calling the police at my current location would give me away. However I overlooked a teeny, tiny detail in all this... he wasn't alone...

Before I could even register the pain I was on the ground and roughly dragged over to the other two occupants of the alley. 

"What the fuck, who's the kid?" The first man stopped mid kick to acknowledge the interruption.

"I don't fucking know, but he was snooping around. Almost got away too, you got to pay attention to your surroundings, you dumbass!"

"Sorry, got kind of carried away..."

"I say..." The second man seemed amused at the very least. "I think you killed him."

During this exchange I was trying my hardest to keep myself awake, but it was getting harder with each second. Maaaaaan, that dude could punch!

"Fuck... the boss won't be happy with this..."

"Yeah, but maybe we can improvise, what if we use the kid?"

"You think they'll buy it?"

"Honestly don't think they care, anyone goes right? Hell, they might get a kick out of this..." I felt myself being turned around to my back. "High schooler trying not to die during the first hour."

"Worth a try, not like this poor bastard's much use any longer." I couldn't be sure, but I think the dead body was kicked.

I was suddenly grabbed and hoisted up over goon number one's shoulders.

"Looks like you’re in luck kid, you're going on a vacation!"

That was the last thing I heard before I was properly knocked out...


	2. Week 1, Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the first chapter, which I think is one of the longest chapters I've done to date, so yeah, really appreciate if you tell me about any mistakes, because it's hard to see them after staring at it for so long. XD 
> 
> Oh, and the italic text is the written text in the notebook, though I think you would've figured it out on your own either way. lol  
> I also took a small liberty with night vision googles, because I do realize they'd be useless in a pitch black tunnel, but hey it's fiction so I think you can forgive me for this small detail.
> 
> And forgot this last time as it's super obvious, but of course I don't own the characters, I'm just using them for my own amusement.
> 
> But please enjoy the story! ^^

Chapter 1: Week 1, Day 1

_Whoever you are, if you are reading this it means you (probably) have been chosen for THEIR so-called game… My name is Darryl Raul Berg and if you get off this island, I would be thankful if you would be so kind and pass this on to my family, I’ll give you the details later._  
Anyway enough introductions, if you could even call it that. I’m going to tell you my experiences on this island and if you’re here because of the same reasons as I was, it will also work as a guide of sorts. If you could learn anything from my mistakes, I’ll be glad I could be of some use to someone else.  
But know this, I can’t guarantee that I’ll stay alive during this whole experience, so I might not be able to guide you through it all, but take my advice and accept all the help you can get... 

Eren’s P.O.V

I could only blink slowly as I stared blankly at the words on the first page, barely comprehending what I had just read in the notebook I found lying next to me when I regained consciousness a few minutes ago. I must have re-read it at least five times before it made any sense to me what so ever. However, I did get knocked out without mercy before so it came as no surprise. 

Though I would be lying if I said I was happy with this new piece of information I just had acquired. From the look of things I was in for a very hard and scary ride. And failure most likely would result with my own demise…

I put down my only existing source of comfort to check myself over for any injuries. Except for a few bruises, a healing bump on the back of my head and some shallow cuts that had stopped bleeding, I seemed to be fine. At least nothing was broken or hurting at the moment, which was good. If I was going to get out of here alive, I suspected I had to be on my guard and physically active most of the time.

Slowly and a bit wobbly, I got to my feet and managed to take a step forwards without falling on my butt. This was a small victory for me, which almost made me smile, the keyword here being almost.

A few moments later I tried taking another step and I noticed my precious balance was slowly starting to return to me. After about three minutes later I was walking normally again, this of course meant I could finally explore my current location, in search of anything useful.

It wasn’t really much to see or search through though. The room itself was cold and dark, without much color other than different shades of grey. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. Some sort of cheap stone made up the floor and my best guess was that the walls seemed to be of reinforced concrete or something very similar. It more or less reminded me of an old storage one of my friends dragged me to last Halloween back home, except this time it was obviously not going to be a party or a fake haunted house.

Anyway, I’m getting of track here. Currently my only light source came from a little lamp in the middle of the ceiling, which kept blinking on and off at random times, a sure sign it would burn out soon. 

The only piece of furniture in the room was an old, large iron cabinet; it stood to the left of me and would be my first goal to look through. Something that also caught my attention was two doors, one practically in front of me and the other diagonally in front of me to my right. 

I was curious about where they might lead but knew I should search this room thoroughly before even thinking about looking else where, and that’s what I decided to do. I approached the cabinet with caution; you never knew what could be in there. After all, it’s not every day you wake up in a random room after being kidnapped… at least I hoped it wasn’t common.

After hesitating a few seconds I took a deep breath and opened the previously mentioned piece of furniture. Inside I found a hunting knife and a few yards of rope.

And in a corner I found an old backpack. It was dark green, had a few holes and one of its pockets was beginning to fall off, but it would do just fine for now. Besides it would be impossible to carry the things I found along the way if I had to do it with only my hands. To be fair though, I do have a few pockets as well, but they weren’t exactly made for carrying large objects, hell, my phone could barely fit as it was. Speaking of it, I must have lost it as I could feel my pockets were all empty. Or maybe my kidnappers took it, which when I think about it was the more likely option.

But that aside, I thought it was rather strange that whoever it was who had kidnapped me left me with all this, it felt like he (or she) wanted me to flee, and that was what worried me. It was too easy. All my intuition screamed at me that something was wrong and to be extremely careful. 

A deep sigh left my lips before I quickly packed my new stuff, excluding the notebook, in the bag before sitting down on a blanket, the very same one that I had recently woken up on. Picking up the book up again, I opened it and turned the page. 

_Since I didn’t find this notebook at the beginning (and when I did I was rather amazed) I can guide you through the first parts with little to no trouble. I’ll tell you all I did and didn’t do, and also the things I wished I had done._  
As you probably have noticed by now, you are free to do as you wish, which under normal circumstances would be strange, right? Most doors you will encounter will be open (stay away from the locked once unless you absolutely have to get in – learned that one the hard way), but open all of them with caution; sometimes you’re in for a nasty surprise.  
But before you go anywhere, make a throughout search of the whole room first and bring anything useful with you. You may or may not have to use it all, but here it’s better to be safe then sorry if you know what I mean. 

I nodded to myself as I read that last part. Sure, I hadn’t even started my journey yet, but I could still imagine the dangers that awaited me out there, as soon as I set my foot outside this room. And if I do say so myself, I have a pretty fantastic imagination, which come to think of it, might not be the best in this situation or perhaps it can serve me well? I was getting off track again though so I decided to quickly finish the rest of the page.

 _Once you have done that, go out of your current room and take the tunnel to the left of you. It might be a good idea to check the rest of the rooms you pass; I sure as hell wished I did. Although it may as well be a bad suggestion, I wouldn’t know since I never tried it. It’s up to you. A fair warning though, it’s a long way to the exit and you might meet something you rather avoid. I’d advise you to hang on any weapon you find and be ready at all times possible. Good luck getting out okay!_

Wow… now I really felt relieved… NOT!!! 

Sighing deeply, something that was becoming a new habit of mine; I opened my backpack again and stuffed the notebook with the rest of my findings, figuring that I wouldn’t need it until I got out of the tunnel he wrote about. I then stood up and walked toward the doors.  
Since there were two of them, as I previously mentioned, I was somewhat uncertain which one to choose, so I just grabbed the closest one. 

Obviously it was the wrong one. It was just a small room, barely big enough to walk into. And even though it was very dark, the musty sent gave away the seemingly rotten wooden floor before my eyes could get used to the lack of light to see it for myself. But something caught my attention though, the outlining of two large barrels. 

I decided to take a chance and check them; hopefully I might find a flashlight, as I was starting to suspect that my time here would call for one. 

Heck, the tunnel was probably pitch black, since I highly doubted my captivators had been thoughtful enough to actually have some working lamps out there, if my room was any indication of that. 

Carefully I put my right foot on one of the planks, all the while praying that I wouldn’t fall through. My prayers seemed to be answered for once and I made it to each barrel without incident. 

The first one I checked was rather slimy and unfortunately empty. Guess if I was disappointed, not to mention thought it was a waste of time and effort. The second was equally disgusting but contained something I was really happy to encounter, food! Not a lot of it and I’m not sure how it would taste, but it would get me through today and possible tomorrow.

Once I had safely gotten back out to the main room I looked at the mess of unidentified goop all over my hands and my food and winced, but at the same time I knew I’d have to get used to things like this. My personal hygiene was the least of my worries right now. 

I wiped my only food source off and cleaned my hands as well as I could given the situation I was in, which basically meant most of the slime like substance ended up on my jacket and pants. 

Ew… just ew…

Once I was satisfied with the ‘cleaning’ I put the food together with all my other stuff. 

I paused just before closing the backpack again. I thought back to the line I read in the notebook: “I’d advice you to hang on any weapon you find and be ready at all times possible.” 

I bit my lip and hesitantly took a hold of the hunting knife and pulled it out. At first, I could do nothing more than stare at my reflection in the blade. Could I really kill something or someone with this knife? I, who in my short sixteen-year-old life had never killed anything aside from the occasional bug or spider.

So the question was; did I really want to leave my sanctuary? 

A bitter laugh that I didn’t know I could accomplish left my lips. What a stupid question, of course I had to leave; I would starve to death in here. Besides I think the musty smell from the other room would drive me crazy in a few hours.

Which lead me to the conclusion: I would have to swallow down my fears, march out there and give the impression of someone who knew what they are doing and was certain they would get out of here alive. I took a deep breath, mentally trying to prepare myself for the problems I knew I eventually would have to face, before I made my way to the second door, my only way out of this cursed room. 

I opened the door and low and behold, my guess was right… It was black as the darkest night out there. But I saw the outlining of another door a few feet to the right of me. 

Slowly I made my way to it and put my hand on the handle. I closed my eyes and pressed down. It was unlocked.

I felt a strong sense of relief and quickly swung the door open all the way. But the relief left me as soon as it came and in its place I felt horrified and disgusted. In the middle of the floor laid a dead body, a corpse; and a fairly new one by the looks of it too.

I turned around immediately and rushed back to “my” room as fast as my now once again wobbly legs could take me. 

Suddenly I felt very nauseous and I felt like throwing up. And I did in fact throw up, after which I had to sit down for ten whole minutes before I could even think about moving from my spot.

During those ten minutes, I could think of nothing but the facts that I could have been that corpse and that I would probably see a lot more death from now on. Even if it didn’t exactly make me feel better, far from it, I made a decision… I would get back in there no matter what and finish what I started, but I would not open another door on my way out of the tunnel.

I got up yet again and walked back to the room, stubbornly ignoring the cadaver.

Luckily this room was smaller then the room I woke up in, so there were even less spaces to explore. Basically there were two barrels and an iron cabinet to search through. 

I checked the barrels first hoping to find anything more to eat, but no such luck though. They were both empty to my great disappointment. Only good thing was that they were fairly clean unlike the previous ones, so at least I didn’t get covered in yet another strange substance. Small miracles to be thankful about I suppose.

Sighing to myself, I edged around the lifeless body and looked into the already open cabinet. It contained another hunting knife and surprisingly a pair of NVGs (Night Vision Goggles). 

I don’t know much about these sorts of things, but I do know they are quite expensive. Too expensive to be lying around for anyone to take in my opinion, so this made me worry even more. But on the bright side, now I don’t really need to find a flashlight! Also this could work to my advantage, since I would be able to see my opponents before they saw me and hopefully without alerting them to my presence. 

The most stupid thing I found in the room was a gun holster, without the gun! What in the world was I supposed to do with that? I still brought it with me, hoping to find a gun later on. Not that I knew how to use one, but it couldn’t be that hard… could it?

As I turned around again to get out of the room I just happened to look down at the corpse and can you imagine what I found? Yeah, that’s right, a flashlight… He… no, _it_ was holding on to mentioned flashlight.

Oh, the irony…

I was torn between leaving it there (I mean I DO have the NVGs now) and actually tear it from its cold, dead fingers (It’s always good to have a back up plan you know)…

Finally I decided that, no, I’m not touching _it_ if I don’t have to!

And so, I slipped on the Night Vision Goggles and started to make my way out of the tunnel. Though it didn’t help much as I’d hoped it would it at least made it possible for me to not walk into the walls, which was all I needed for now.

***Time skip***

It felt like the tunnel went on forever though. I know the man who wrote the suggestions/instructions said the tunnel was long, but COME ON, I must have been walking for two hours at the very least! And so far no sign of an exit. I have encountered a million doors and rats though. I’m thanking God right now that I don’t share Mikasa’s rat phobia. I do hope she’s okay though and that she didn’t get herself involved as well. Though I know Mikasa would do much better than me in most survival of the fittest situations, but I really wish they only put me… wherever the hell I am. But I highly doubt she’ll be here since Armin made sure to drag her ahead, so I’m fairly certain those assholes that kidnapped me got away long before they went back to check on me. I really hope Armin doesn’t blame himself for my stupid curiosity.

Nonetheless, I will say this much, if I don’t get out soon there is a big chance that I will have to spend the night here, which would mean I have to open another door, which could possibly lead to a repeat of my latest fiasco. 

At any rate I continued to walk for seemingly endless hours, bored out of my mind and mentally exhausted at the same time; I really wanted someone to talk to; to share this experience with; someone to help me… I may or may not even at some point have selfishly wished for just a split second that Mikasa did end up here with me or maybe Armin. Although, the guilt quickly got rid of those thoughts, besides hoping for such things was just a waste of time anyway. 

I’m getting of track here… again… God, I’m hopeless aren’t I?

***Time skip***

After god knows how long, I finally saw the exit, but I also noted that I was not alone. 

I stopped dead in the middle of my step; that thing was way too big to be anything remotely human! But for some reason it had a vaguely humanoid shape! Thankfully it seemed like the creature hadn’t noticed me yet, so I slowly started moving backwards; one step at the time. 

My plan was to get as far away from it as possible and then hide in one of the many rooms until it went away.

I thought I was going to make it, but suddenly it turned its head in my direction; its eyes somehow glowing in the dark. I froze; hoping it couldn’t see me, I wasn’t so lucky. In the time it took me to blink, the monster let out a roar and started to move in my direction; with new a purpose, namely to kill me.

With a speed I didn’t even know I possessed I whipped around and ran, the creature hot on my trail. 

At this point I only saw one possible solution and that was to hide in one of the rooms, but unlike my previous plan there was no way I could simple stop and casually open a random door. No, I would have to somehow outrun it and hope it didn’t notice which door I ran into.

With that in mind, I had no choice but to run until I was sure I could open a door without getting caught. It took me a while, but I did finally manage to put a good amount of space between us. However, I was getting tired so I only had one shot at this and I knew it too well. So I forced my legs to run even faster, really pushing myself beyond my limit and grabbed on to the closest door in sight; praying it wasn’t locked… It wasn’t! I instantly ripped it open, threw myself inside the room and slammed the door behind me. I slowly took off my NVGs and held my breath, staring intently at the door.

Nothing happened for the next minute; and I thought I’ve had heard the monster run past me. I assumed I had made it; I was wrong…

The door suddenly shook tremendously; something was banging on it really hard. I quickly backed away and pressed myself against the opposite wall, the NVGs tightly clutched in my hands, as far away from the door as possible. Just in time too, because the door soon gave away, along with a huge part of the wall.

I didn’t know what to do; I was trapped with no possible escape except for one, kill or be killed… 

Once the dust settled, I finally got a good look at my pursuer, though I wished that could’ve been avoided. Sadly this room actually had a fully functional lamp, so I could study the creature in full detail.

The thing standing before me was hideous. It had four eyes, but for some reason two of them seemed to be sown together. The mouth was open and its fangs and teeth were huge! And it was drooling all over the place. Its flesh was rotting and even falling off in some places. The creature also seemed to have a few extra limbs and was at least three meters tall. 

Not to mention it smelled awful; like one year old garbage, left in the sun for a week. If the monster didn’t kill me the smell sure would.

I took a deep breath, something that made me suffocate and regret my decision, in an attempt to calm myself down. It obviously didn’t work…

I could feel my whole body trembling as the thing slowly moved closer, it was taking its time knowing well that I had no means of escape. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst any minute.

Something wet dropped on the floor and the sound seemed to echo through out the room. At first I was wondering what it was, until I lifted one of my hands to remove some of my hair from my eyes; it seemed like I was crying. Crying, yet in my panicked state I hadn’t even noticed.

Slowly I sunk down to the floor; it was over or so I thought. Suddenly I heard a loud bang, followed by an even louder wail of pain and before I could blink the monster fell down in a pile of its own pus and blood.

“Hey kid! You can’t die yet, it would upset the old geezers and quite frankly they’re annoying as hell already…”

I looked past the now dead creature to my savior. It was a man, probably somewhere around his mid-twenties. He was pretty short, for a male at least, maybe around 165 cm, but he had a presence that commanded attention so it almost felt like he was taller than he actually was, somehow... I also noted that from what I could see he was very muscular. He was probably a regular at some gym, or maybe his job was just very physically demanding. Not like I would know and something told me he wouldn’t tell me if I asked. He had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut. I found myself slightly fascinated by his eyes; they had a narrow shape and were a blue almost silver color. As intimidating as they were, I also thought they were rather pretty. All in all, he was really attractive. 

Still I didn’t quite know how to respond to his previous statement; did he really expect me to give him an intelligent answer? With this thought in mind and probably with a little help from the internal shock I just experienced, I remained silent on the floor, starring up at him in awe. 

The man sighed in obvious annoyance. It seemed like he was restraining himself from doing anything hurtful. 

“Are you planning on sitting here all day, brat?”

I remained quiet, but made an attempt to get back on my feet. He seemed relieved by this and even made an effort to offer me a hand to steady myself with; I gladly accepted it. 

By the time my voice had returned, we had already started moving and where halfway out of the tunnel. I suddenly dully noted that the lamps, which were previously all dark and presumingly broken, now shone with brilliance. It made me suspicious, not to mentioned angry, why had they been turned off in the first place? I shook my head though to get rid of the thought and focusing on my new companion instead. 

“Um, my name is Eren, what’s yours?”

“…”

After waiting a few seconds, I asked my question again. “Did you not hear me? I asked-”

I heard him snort. “I heard you the first time, brat, but that doesn’t mean I’m going answer you.”

“Why not?” I pouted and crossed my arms.

He stopped suddenly and before I could even blink I was pinned against the nearest wall. I looked down at him, confused. And then I realized how close our faces were and just as quickly looked to the side. I felt more than heard him chuckle at my reaction to his close proximity.

“You need to understand something, Eren, I’m not doing this because I feel sorry for you or that I want to help you, I was hired to do a job and that job includes keeping you safe for now.” I frowned at the new information. “As soon as they have gotten their entertainment, you are on your own so I suggest that you don’t put too much trust in me and learn to take care of yourself.” 

I silently thought about what he said and come to the conclusion that I should probably stay away all other people on this island if this meeting was any indication to that. 

While I was lost in my own world I didn’t notice my savior taking a few liberties with my body. It wasn’t until he literately grabbed my ass that I snapped out of it and let out an indignant squeal.

“W-what are you doing?!” I exclaimed with a blush as I once again looked down at him.

He simply gave me an amused smirk and kept fondling my precious behind. “You don’t look like you do any type of workout, but your ass is pretty firm.”

“What the fuck kind of round about complement is that?!” I yelled in embarrassment and threw my own hands on top of his to at least stop the movement, even though it did feel good...

The men raised an eyebrow, but made no movement to continue his actions.

“Now, will you please explain to my why you felt the need to molest me?”

“Hmm… I felt like it?” He pulled his hands away from my butt, to my slight disappointment (not like I was going to admit that though), and shrugged his shoulders.

“You- I- What- I-” I couldn’t really get a proper sentence out since I wasn’t sure how to interpret his answer.

“My, such great vocabulary you have, brat.” He replied teasingly as he grabbed my chin and tilted my face towards his. I nervously looked into his eyes while he seemingly contemplated something to himself. Finally, it seemed like he came to a conclusion and I waited anxiously for his next move. He leaned up until our lips were barely brushing against each other’s and my blush increased tenfold. “My name… is Levi. I’ll be seeing you around, Eren…”

With that he somehow faster than I could follow ruined most of lamps in the hall leaving us in semi-darkness and then disappeared. I don’t know how, but he did it without a single trace… I was left alone to calm my racing heart and quell the now familiar feeling of disappointment Levi left behind, before I could continue my quest to get of the once again dark tunnel. There was however one thing I wondered in the middle of all my confusing thoughts: is that man a real life ninja?!

I sighed and squatted down on the floor in search of the NVGs which I had dropped when the mysterious man had grabbed my ass earlier; all the while hoping it was still intact. 

***Time skip***

It didn’t take long before I saw the first daylight in god knows how long and it made me pick up my pace quite a bit, I was happy to finally leave the forsaken tunnel behind me, even if my eyes disagreed with me. My NVGs surprisingly made it, but I had taken them off and properly put them away in my bag once I noticed it was getting lighter.

While my eyes adjusted, I pondered if I should try and rest before moving on, but squished the idea in case there was something else around like that now dead monster which Levi had killed. Maybe I wouldn’t be so lucky twice.

A look around proved I was now in a large clearing, surrounded with tropical plants and I was just now starting to realize just how hot it was out in the sun. I looked down on my outfit in annoyance, sneakers with double socks, jeans and underpants, a tank top under a hoodie and light jacket to finish it off. Where I was from it was reasonable, it was late fall after all, but here it seems I was terribly overdressed.

“This won’t do…” I muttered to myself and put my backpack down. I removed my jacket and hoodie, but figured I should at least hang on to one of them just in case, I choose to stick with my hoodie since it would take up less space and well, it was the cleaner of the two.

Then I proceeded to remove my shoes and the outer pair of socks, but hesitated as to what I should do with my pants – should I simply dump the underpants here or should I cut up my jeans into improvised shorts instead? I finally decided I would just leave my jeans alone and simply stash the underpants and the hoodie with the other stuff in my bag.

I looked around nervously – nobody was here… right? After hesitating some more I removed my belt so I could get the jeans off. As quickly as I could I ripped them off, which mind you was NOT an easy task, curse you skinny jeans! Thankfully the underpants came off much smoother and it didn’t take me long to stash them into my bag. Without the underpants in the way, getting the skinny jeans back on proved to be a much friendlier task this time around to my huge relief. Then I put my shoes back on and now that it felt a little less likely I would die of heatstroke, I started to explore the clearing. 

There wasn’t much, but there was an old toolshed and a couple of old boxes lying about. I went up to the toolshed first and found some more food rations and, low and behold a gun! It was empty though so it wasn’t like it would be useful until I found some ammunition, but I was happy nonetheless. 

Anyway, moving on, I then went to the closest box and found a half empty bottle of water. I rejoiced and immediately went to put my newest findings in my now almost full backpack. I sighed and did my best to try and make room for a few more findings. It seemed like I would have to be a little pickier from now on.

The other boxes thankfully held little of interest, but I did find one more bottle of water, a full one this time. After shoving it in my bag I suddenly remembered the notebook. I had gotten out so there should be some more information now, right?

I did my best to get the book out without disturbing anything else and I was somewhat successful as I only had to move the water bottles and the NVG a little.

Once I got the book out I picked up my noticeably heavier backpack and went to sit in the shadows of some nearby trees; there was no way I was reading this in the sun thank you very much.

_I take it you got out okay? Good, now there should be a toolshed directly in front of you, check that out as it seem they like to keep useful things in it._

I mentally checked of that point in my head.

_There might also be something in the surrounding boxes, but I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you. Anyway, once you have all you feel you need or maybe just all you can carry proceed into the jungle, but I must warn you, there are not only wild animals to lookout for on this island. There is also a ton of seemingly supernatural beasts and monsters!_

I rolled my eyes, yeah, like I didn’t know THAT already, but I assumed he had been lucky and not seen any monsters so early in this ‘game’ we were forced to play.

_But even worse to a certain extent are all the criminals roaming this island – murders, thieves, assassins, mercenaries, rapists – you name it, it’s probably there. And most of them are smart, cunning and ruthless. They will stop at nothing to get their wicked hands on you. Try to stay away from them if you can, I repeat: AVOID them at ALL COST!_

This shocked my quite a bit, I now had to worry about psychopaths as well as monsters?! 

“Great… just great. Right when you think it can’t get worse…”

 

_Now the last I can tell you before you are on your own, unless of course you manage to find the places I have found – be sure to check the notes once in a while, you never know, it might help you – is to always make sure to find a good place to camp before nightfall. If you feel you are unable to find such a place nearby when the sun starts to set, my advice is to climb a tree or maybe a small mountain and do your best to sleep there, it should at the very least save you from getting attacked by a monster. Good luck, I hope you will make it!_

_//Darryl_

_PS  
My address is…_

I stopped reading after that. It seemed I was really on my own now… well, almost, I still had the mysterious Levi on my side, but even he said he would eventually stop helping me, so I would have to toughen up and simply do my best to survive this ordeal.

Carefully, I put the notebook in the bag and took out the half full bottle of water. I took a deep gulp of water and looked at the tropical forest in front of me. It seemed there existed a few paths which seemed easy enough to pass through, but it was also most likely crawling with unwanted attention. So the question was, should I take a chance and hope for safe passage or should I simply try to brave the jungle and make my own path?

I finished my drink and put it back where it belonged before finally closing my backpack properly and put it on. After taking a few steps I realized it would be too big of a hassle to try and brave nature with my heavy load and took one of the premade ones, hoping I picked a good one.

I made my way into the forest and tried to be aware of my surroundings, but everything felt so overwhelming – the strong scent of foreign flowers and plants, the humid air, the sound of hundreds of birds and small animals going about their businesses, all the strong colors and suspicions shadows – it was almost too much to take in for me, since the closet I’m usually to nature on average was the park where I lived. It wasn’t a very big park either.

I was so fascinated by everything that I didn’t notice a man sneaking up from behind me and grabbing me around my waist.

“Hello sweetheart, a little far from home are we?” the man licked the outer shell of my ear and continued to lick down my throat. 

I froze up in fear. Why did things like this seem to happen to me all the time since I came to the island? Though this time I just felt disgusted and wanted to get away from him as quick as possible. I started struggling, but he simply held me tighter and started nipping at the back of my neck.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you…” He laughed at me and managed to get my backpack off me and push me down on the ground all at the same time. Since I was unprepared for such a thing I went into a light shock and felt slightly dizzy. It didn’t last very long, but it was more than enough time for him to pin me down on the ground. 

Now I could get a closer look at the man. He was quite huge, at least 185 cm, bald with a sinister look in his eyes. He was very muscled and seemed to be covered in tattoos.

Once again I started struggling, but it didn’t seem to faze him at all, in fact he was enjoying it! Sick fuck… 

I really needed to stop being distracted because when I looked down he had ripped my shirt apart and was working on getting my pants of. I panicked and was going to try and push him off me when I noticed he had both my hands pinned over my head with his other hand.

Tears were starting to push their way down my face and the man actually laughed in my face and started licking my tears away.

“There, there, it no use crying, be a good boy and just take it.”

I started crying louder and squirming harder, but it seemed like there was no escaping this fate. 

Suddenly though he was of off me. I blinked, surprised. I looked to my left and saw my would-be rapist laying on his side, out cold. Or well, maybe he was dead, not like I was going to bother making sure the fucker was alive.

“You really are fucking hopeless aren’t you, you shitty brat?” A familiar voice said with a sigh.

I quickly turned my head the other way and let out a relived breath before slowly sitting up.

“Thank you, Levi”, I said with a smile. He simply shook his head though and once again offered me his hand, which I naturally took and pulled myself up. “I never saw him coming…”

He rolled his eyes. “Like I couldn’t tell”, he put his hands on his hips. “But brat, I can’t keep coming to your rescue all the fucking time! I have other things to do, not to mention that you certainly were not paying any fucking attention to your surroundings. That kind of carelessness will get you killed fast here.” 

I looked at my feet, a little ashamed to admit he was right. Levi sighed yet again and it wasn’t long after that before I felt his hand tilt my chin towards his again for the second time that day, though to be fair he was keeping his distance this time around. Sadly enough on my part, I still blushed…

Levi looked amused, which in turn made my blush even more prominent. 

“You really are too innocent, brat”, he gave me a small smile. “It seems, however, that I can’t afford to take my eyes of off you until you have gotten used to your new environment”, he looked me over and got an interesting look on his face that I couldn’t quite place. “I like your new outfit by the way, but don’t you think it’s a little much, even here?” 

I quickly looked down at myself and gave out a rather indignant squeak before I covered my chest more out of instinct than anything. Not like I had anything to be embarrassed about or anything, I’m not a girl after all so I honestly have no idea why I reacted the way I did. Maybe I had an overload of embarrassment for the day? Can that happen? 

I had totally forgotten about my now ruined shirt. Not to mention my pants were now half undone thanks to the psycho who attacked me. I decided that should be my top priority, so after I shrugged out of my now useless tank top, I went about fixing my pants and fastening my belt again. I turned my back to my savior during this to hopefully reduce my blush. Big mistake….

If I thought my blush before was bad, it certainly did not hold a candle to this one. I suddenly found myself embraced by arms from behind. At first my first instinct was to struggle, thinking it could have been that rapist back for a second attempt. But a single glance down told me it was no other than Levi responsible for the hug, after all his arms certainly much paler than the other guy was.

“Levi, cut it off will you!” I exclaimed and did my best to glare at him over my shoulder; I don’t think it had much effect though…

“Sorry, couldn’t resist, you’re just so fun to mess with”, he replied with a smirk and I slowly felt his hands advance from my waist to my chest, which he wasted no time thoroughly exploring. 

I turned my head away in embarrassment, closed my eyes and did my best to hold back the moans from coming out. Judging by my chuckling molester behind me, I was doing a lousy job at it.

He tilted his head up slightly to whisper in my ear. “You know, I’m not exactly holding you very tight and you are not even trying to struggle, brat…” he let one of her hands slowly cherish my down stomach and stopped just over my jeans. “Could it be that you’re just really horny or am I special?”

That immediately snapped me out of whatever pleasure filled daze I was in and I instantly pulled away from him. I knew he let me, but I didn’t want to acknowledge it and desperately looked anywhere but the spot I knew he was in.

“Eren?” he asked after a while and I reluctantly looked over at him only to see that he was offering me a t-shirt.

“Huh? Where did you get that from?” 

He unzipped his light jacket halfway and gave me a nice view of his well-muscled chest and holy shit was that an eight pack?!! But then that would mean…

“Y-you’re giving me yours?” my eyes must have looked really big because he looked like he was suppressing the urge to laugh.

“Yes, seeing as we can’t have you walking around this place shirtless. Though I’m pretty sure it might be a little too short for you, it will have do until I can trust you to last more than five fucking minutes without getting into dumb shit”, he handed me it before stepping away so I could put it on. It wasn’t a bad fit actually, only slightly bigger than what I was used to, but like he said, it was a little too short for me.

“Thank you”, I went and picked up my backpack and checked if my stuff was okay.

“Don’t worry about it, but you better be grateful, you have given me quite an urgent problem that needs to be taken care of…” 

I looked up at him concerned from my crouching position by the bag. “I-I didn’t mean to get attacked so soon after–”

Levi interrupted me with a wave of his hand. “As troublesome as that was, it wasn’t quite the problem I meant.”

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. “Then… what else did I do?”

He went up to me and pulled me to my feet, but he didn’t let go of my hand once I was up. 

“U-um… Levi? W-what are you doing?” I asked the older man nervously.

He then to my great bewilderment gave me a smirk and nonchalantly placed my hand on his sex. “Do you feel that? You are responsible for that, so I wonder who should take care of it, hm?”

My blush from before came back with vengeance, I could feel the heat generated from his cock and to be honest I really didn’t know what to do with myself. A part of me wanted to simply turn and run away from all of this while the other wanted to give him what he seemed to crave. Levi answered for me though by removing my hand from his person and stepping away. He soon started walking away like nothing happened. I couldn’t believe any of this had just happened and just stared at his retreating form in disbelief.

When he was nearly out of eye range he stopped and half turned and looked at me expectantly.

“Come on now, shitty brat! We haven’t got all day!” he crossed his arms.

I didn’t know what to make of this man, but he made me feel safer than anything else in this foreign place, so I grabbed my backpack and started following him, all the while trying to forget what we almost just did in the forest.

***Time skip***

We walked deeper in the jungle when suddenly I accidentally stepped on something I shouldn’t have; it was a trap, a snare to be exact. Who the hell even uses them anymore?! But the important point I’m trying to make here is that now I’m dangling upside down, which is not a good feeling by the way, and Levi is still walking away. 

"Um... Levi, a little help here?" I called out to him all the while looking sheepish.

He stopped, but didn’t bother to look at me. "You are the definition of hopeless, brat... Do you have ANY survival experience at all?"

"No? Well, I went camping once!"

I could practically hear him face palm-ing, come to think of it; I think I actually did hear it.

"We've got a long way to go..."

As soon as he said it, I couldn’t help myself; I started singing a song from a Disney classic I’m sure most of us have heard at this point, and if not, under which rock have you been hiding?! 

“Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns. Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through, mister, I'll make a man out of you~“

While I was doing my little musical number Levi had at some point turned around and walked towards me slowly all the while glaring at me. I tried to ignore it, but soon it proved his glare was too much. He’s fucking scary when he wants to be, not like it should surprise me. Hell, something tells me he can get even scarier, a freighting thought indeed. 

I gulped and instantly stopped when he stood face to face with me, well, you know as much as we can be as I’m hanging upside down from a tree and my head is closer to the ground than I’m comfortable with.

"Sorry, but it made me think of Mulan..."

Without any warning he pulls out a knife and cuts me down. I yelped on my way down, landing in a not so dignified heap at his feet. And yes, it hurt a lot, thanks for asking.

"First lesson, no more goddamned singing."

"Got it... No more singing." I winched and rubbed one of my many sore spots. This is just not my day…

"I mean it brat, all unnecessary sounds stops now. That means no more talking until we make camp or you need any more help, got it?"

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Tomorrow I'll teach you what to look out for so this doesn't fucking happen again, until then step where I step, think your tiny brain can handle that?" 

His smirk annoyed me a lot, but there wasn’t much I could say against it either all things considered so I gritted my teeth and barely got out a yes.

"Good."

It was harder than it looked though and I lost count on how many times I tripped, but at least I didn't step into anymore traps. Got to look on the bright side of life right?

***Time skip***

Finally we arrived at a place he deemed decent enough to settle down in. I personally thought there were at least five other places that looked more or less the same as this one we could have used instead, but he refused to even acknowledge them.

"This will be our base camp for the next few days, after that I'd prefer if we switched every day, however since you're complete crap at staying out of trouble, I need to train you briefly in some of the basics."

"Okay."

"So first, put your bag in that bush over there."

"Why?"

He narrowed eyes at my refusal. "Are you seriously questioning me right now, you shitty brat?"

"O-of course not!" After having seen a small sample of his skills, not the mention his scary glare today, I didn’t want to give him any reason to use any of it on me if I could help it. I instantly put the bag in the bushes.

"Follow me." He nodded with a satisfied smirk and started walking again.

"Not like I've been doing much else..." I carefully muttered to myself while grudgingly trailing after him at a more leisurely pace.

"Did you say something?"

"NO!"

"Didn't think so."

***Time skip***

It didn’t take him long to find a decent sized pond seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It was a very picturesque looking place though with seemingly crystal clear water that sparkled in the sun surrounded by a bunch of colorful flowers and interesting looking bushes and trees. The only thing missing was a waterfall and it would look like one of those tropical paradise posters I’ve seen in magazines and such. 

"You found some bottles right?"

"How... did you know that?" I’m not going to lie, the question creeped me out slightly. There shouldn’t have been anyone around when I found them.

"I was told to look after you, so I did."

Stalker much bro? But then it hit me…

"But how come I never saw you?"

Levi suddenly snorted and looked at me like I was stupid. 

"You are the most ignorant, incompetent, idiotic brat I have seen in a long, long time, if you couldn't even notice that guy from before, you're 100 years too early to notice me if I don't want you to."

I’ll admit it, I was sulking for awhile after that comment, it wasn’t my proudest moment, but I couldn’t help it! I know I’m not exactly the survival master, but why did he have to be so mean about it? But then I suddenly remembered an important detail, which made me forget completely about my previous negative thoughts. 

"Hold on, did you see me changing then?!!" 

And of course the bastard only smirks! No proper answer or nothing! Like what am I supposed to make out of that? That he did? That he didn’t but wants me to think he did so he can mentally torture me? Gah, he makes me so mad right now! What makes it worse is that I can feel yet another blush coming on and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. Damn it!

"Just refill them here if needed, though not perfect, this water is good enough to drink in a pinch." He just continues like nothing happened, so I guess I will to.

"Ah... cool." I finish the half empty bottle and re-filled it. Hopefully there’s nothing too bad lurking in the deceivingly clean looking water. 

Before I can properly stand up again I can feel his eyes roaming over my body, though I’m uncertain what he’s looking for, if anything.

"Now you better use it to clean up a little as well, I'll bring you some soap tomorrow."

"Probably a good idea... but wait, where would you get soap on this island?"

"Wait a minute... you don't know about the game?"

"... No? Well, the guy in the notebook referred to a game, but didn’t really expand beyond that it was dangerous."

"Fucking hell, then why are you here?" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Your guess is as good as mine..."

"Fuck."

***Time skip***

After cleaning up and making our way back to our camp in tense silence, Levi simply told me to wait around while he collected the materials we needed to make a fire. I don’t really feel like arguing or walking anymore today so I simply nodded and sat down close to the bushes where my backpack was still hidden.

As I was thinking of getting it out and see what food I actually found, he returned and got to work in making a quick fire near where I was sitting. The sun would be setting soon I think, but there should at least be a few hours of light left so I’m a little confused as to why was making it already.

“Isn’t it a little early?”

“We’re not moving from this spot, so I might as well get it going. Tomorrow you’ll be doing this, so hope you paid some sort of attention to what I did brat.”

Fuck, I totally spaced out and didn’t pay any attention! The sigh told me he definitely could sense my panic state.

“I’ll show you again tomorrow I guess, but you better fucking pay attention then.”

“I will, don’t worry.” I quickly agree.

“That aside though, you told me you had no idea why you were here or what game you’re playing?”

“Yeah, so this really is a game?”

“It’s what they call it, but not sure most would agree.” He sat down across from me.

“What would you call it?”

“Bullshit.”

I couldn’t help but snicker, but soon sobered up when he continued.

“So basically, this island is private owned by a bunch of rich jerkoffs that think playing with human life is game. Usually when some poor sucker who can’t pay their immense debt gets a choice, death or ‘the game’, which as you might already be able to tell, is generally the same thing.”

“But how can they get away with all this?!” I was appalled by the fact that this seemed to have been going on for years uninterrupted.

“Money kid, it’s as simple as that. Throw it around enough and you get away with most things, even murder. But that’s not important for you right now, the main point you need to know is this: when you arrive here your goal is to get to the middle of the island, to be exact, you need to find the main research building in the allotted amount of time. You succeed; you get lots of money and then you’ll sign a contract saying that you will never mention any of this to an outside source. You tell, you die. Trust me, they’ll find out if you do. And then they make sure to kill you and all you have told as well.”

After hearing the explanation I was once again swallowed in an emotional whirlpool. I was going back and forth between extreme anger and being scared for my life. What in the world did I do to deserve this? This was so not fair! I finally settled on anger and clenched my fists hard enough to draw blood. How I wanted to punch something, preferably the one who came up with this elaborate scheme.

“And if you don’t make it in time?” 

“You get killed if you haven’t been already.”

That was the final drop for me; I could no longer sit still. I stood up and walked around the camp. I really wanted to go off somewhere to let out some of the steam, but knowing my luck I would get lost or attacked again, so I settled for pacing, quite violently I might add.

“So, by your reaction I can guess you didn’t have big debt.” He followed my movements with his eyes, but made no move to do anything. “Of course if you were I’d be shocked.”

“I was just trying to help! Why did it turn out like this?!” I gripped my hair in frustration.

“So wrong place at the wrong time huh?”

I didn’t answer him, but we both knew the question didn’t really need verbal confirmation. 

I just kept pacing until I finally worse myself out and just sank down on the ground where I was.

“Done? Well, let me get to the most important information concerning you. The amount of time each ‘player’ gets variates with how skilled they are. For example, if I had to play I would most likely get a single day at most, however since you have pretty much zero survival skills, you get a whole month, so lucky you.”

“Gee, how nice of them.” I replied sarcastically and more or less crawled closer to the fire, too exhausted to properly walk over to it. 

“Indeed.” 

Levi suddenly got up and walked to the bushes to retrieve my bag. He dropped it close to me and I gave him a small smile in gratitude.

“Did you find any food?”

“Yeah, you want some?”

He shook his head. “No, I think you need it more than me.”

Normally I would protest more and insist we share, but for once I found that I didn’t mind being selfish and after the hellish day I’ve had today I think I deserve to. Besides, he seemed more than capable to find his own food if he really wanted some. 

I dug around the bag and got out a few granola bars of some kind, not something I would usually eat if I had a choice, but at this point I would have taken anything edible without any complains. I quickly devoured them, only now realizing how hungry I actually was. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised though, I’ve been running around most of the day for one reason or another, but I’ve been too distracted by various things to register how hungry I actually was.

Levi had sat back down on his previous spot across from me sometime during my eating spree and I hadn’t even noticed it. I really do suck at this whole being observant to my surroundings.

“You should sleep; you’ve been through a lot.”

I looked around a little nervously, what if another monster or something decided I haven’t suffered enough for one day.

“Don’t worry, I can promise you that at least tonight you’ll be safe.”

“Thank you, for everything, even if you are just doing your job,” 

I opened the backpack and dug around for my spare sweater and underpants mindful of not crushing anything else or hurting myself on the knife. It wouldn’t be the best, but I could use the underpants as a sort of improvised pillow and my hoodie as a very short blanket. I folded the pants and then laid down with my sweater mostly covering my upper body after a little bit of maneuvering.

“Whatever brat, just remember that your training starts tomorrow. I’ll let you sleep in a little since you used up so much energy today, but we’ll be starting early all other days, you got that?”

I just made a noise of agreement and attempted to find the most comfortable position to sleep before I closed my eyes. It didn’t take me long to fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope it was to your liking, not sure when the next one will be out, but I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. :3  
> Also, sorry, I'm a big Disney dork, so when I on accident (or maybe subconsciously) wrote Levi's line the song just popped into my head, and it had to be used somehow in my logic. X'D

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed the prologue, the first chapter should be out tomorrow or on Sunday at the latest! Please let me know if you like it. ^^
> 
> Oh, and if you spot any mistakes somewhere, let me know!


End file.
